New Girl
by Samster Doodle
Summary: Sam's bad day takes a turn for the better when he meets the new girl. Is it love at first sight, or do even seemingly flawless angels have demons? Sam/OC


**Author's Note: So I came up with this little ditty late at night after watching "Original Songs" and being unable to get any thoughts of Glee out of my head. But I never really thought of writing it down till now. Although I almost did during that obnoxious hiatus, which pretty much destroyed my weekly schedule. And now were two more episodes in, but it's late at night, and I can't sleep, and I'm in a creative mood. So I'm just going to modify my original idea. It's set after "Born this Way", and it's AU. And yes, there's an OC. Don't like, don't read.**

**So sorry if this AN was ridiculously long. After all, you guys aren't on here to read my personal ramblings. So I'll continue on with the story-like ramblings *smiles bashfully*.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. If I did, the FCC would have taken it down already due to "mature" themes :)**

* * *

><p>"Oh my freaking G-d," Sam mumbled to himself as he picked himself up off the concrete steps leading up to the doorway of William McKinley High School. The school day hadn't even begun and it was already catalogued in his mind as one of the worst days of the school year.<p>

He had woken up 10 minutes early to his little sister Lydia barging in his room, trying to find her sneakers, and then had spent twenty minutes trying to get her out. Then, because he had gotten a late start on his morning routine, he barely had enough time to shower and change before his mom was trying to shove him out the door so he wouldn't be late. Of course, in the process, she had accidentally knocked over her coffee cup onto his shirt, which forced him to rush back upstairs and change, only to find Lydia once again scouring his room for her shoes. Then his car had absolutely refused to start, and his mom had to jump-start it using her own car and the cables that had been stowed in his trunk. Now, before he had even gotten into the school building, he had actually _tripped_ on the stairs.

After a quick look over his shoulders to ensure nobody had seen his embarrassing tumble, he forced himself to open the doors of the school and begin what he was sure was going to be a horrible, horrible day.

The hallways were empty, because class had begun what, 30 minutes ago? He grumbled as he made his way to the office to get a late slip, accidentally knocking into some honey-blonde girl he didn't recognize.

"Sorry!" she blurted out, but Sam didn't bother to turn around. He was in too much of a bad mood to care, even though he should've been the one apologizing. But whatever.

"Well, fine then," he heard the girl scoff behind him. He felt a pang of remorse, but he was already in the office, the glass door closing behind him, giving him no reason to turn around and apologize.

As the day wore on, Sam gradually felt better. After all, rough mornings happen to everyone, right? Plus, nothing extraordinarily suck-ish had happened after his incident in the hallway. So by the time 3rd period rolled around, he was pretty much back to his normal, happy, somewhat silly self.

Even though he could feel Santana glaring at him all through math class. Which just made him act goofier, because she hated that. Besides, she was in no position to tell him how to act. They were no longer an item, due to the Trouty Mouth fiasco.

He subconsciously brought his hand up to his lips. They weren't _that_ big. Even if they were, he kind of liked them. His mind flashed to the shirt he had made for the glee club's acceptance assignment, which proudly stated "Trouty Mouth" in big, bold, black letters. He dropped his hand, smiling. Sure, his acceptance of his mouth had lost him the privilege of Santana's, but he didn't really care. Santana had only been a distraction from his initial pain over Quinn. And once that pain had ebbed away, she had just become a fun hook-up.

The bell rang, and Sam headed towards his locker to get his books for the next class. He passed Finn, who interrupted his conversation with Rachel to give him a high five. "See you in glee, bro," he said before turning back to Rachel, who was none too pleased with Finn's distraction from her.

He reached his locker near the end of the hall and opened it, placing his math book inside and grabbing his Physics textbook. As he closed the door, he noticed a familiar flash of honey-blonde in the corner of his eyes.

"Well look who it is," the girl said, sarcasm playfully dripping from her words. Sam blushed a furious red color, suddenly embarrassed. "Big surprise, I get the locker next to yours. Karma, I suppose…" she leaned against the door of her locker, smirking.

"I…you…what…" he stammered.

"I'm just kidding," the girl laughed. "Well, not about being your locker neighbor. I'm Juliet, by the way. Juliet Andrews. I'm new here, if it wasn't obvious."

"I'm Sam Evans," he responded. "And sorry that I ignored you earlier, I was having a pretty tough morning."

"Happens to the best of us," Juliet responded, smiling slightly. "In fact, my morning pretty much sucked as well. I really do not know my way around here." She looked around her, her smile waning slightly. "I got lost on my way to the last class, ended up in the auditorium." She laughed slightly, shaking her head.

"Well maybe I could show you around," Sam suggested, no longer feeling uncomfortable around her. She was obviously not one to hold grudges. Plus, she was kind of pretty, with her flowing, straight hair and her large blue eyes. He couldn't help but get lost in those eyes for a moment, and almost didn't catch her response.

"Well, I have physics next. You don't happen to know where the classroom for that is, do you? I don't really want to end up, say, in the cafeteria this time."

"I have physics next, too," Sam exclaimed, smiling. He inwardly cringed at his way-too-obvious enthusiasm, but Juliet didn't seem to catch it.

"Awesome." she responded. "Lead the way!"

As they walked down the hall, shoulders bumping occasionally, Sam tried to ignore the way his stomach was churning. But every time Juliet laughed, or subconsciously brushed her hair behind her ear, or just _looked_ at him with those big baby blues of hers, his stomach would twist uncomfortably.

"So what do you do for fun, Sam Evans?" She asked as they took their seats in the still empty classroom. There were still a few minutes left before the bell would ring. She looked at him, her eyes twinkling and a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.

_Is she flirting with me? _"Um, not much really," he responded, his brain not functioning well at the moment. _Great, now you sound boring. Quick, say something._ "I'm in glee club!" He added brightly, before internally smacking himself. _You just branded yourself as a loser. Great going, dude._

"Glee Club, huh?" she said, no evidence of mockery on her face. "So you sing?"

"Ya," he said dumbly. "I'm on the football team, too." He added, trying to reclaim at least a bit of his masculinity.

"I have the feeling that football and glee don't mesh well," Juliet said, smirking.

_She's right. _"Eh, I deal," he said, attempting to sound nonchalant about the whole thing. "I mean, glee isn't the most popular club in our school, but I like it, and my closest friends are in it."

Great, now he sounded like a total sap. Next he'd be talking about tea parties and just how fabulous the royal wedding had been. Not that he'd watched any of it. _Time to change the subject, Sammy boy. _"Do you like to sing?" he asked. _You didn't change the subject, you idiot! You just prolonged it! Now she's going to think you're a real loser!_

"if you mean in the shower, then ya. I love singing," Juliet laughed. "I've never really sung in front of anyone, though. Are you any good?"

"I'm okay," Sam answered, still trying to keep it cool. "I mean, I'm not great. You should hear Rachel Berry. She's like the leader of the Glee club. Even if she is a bit of a drama queen…"

"Drama queens always make the best leaders." Juliet joked. "Maybe I can hear you sing sometime. See if you're just "okay". I have a feeling you're pretty good."

_God, there's the flirting again. She's going to give me a heart attack._ "Only if I get to hear you too." He added, grinning mischievously. But before Juliet had a chance to retort, the bell rang, jerking them out of their world. Without them realizing it, the classroom had filled up completely, and their teacher was standing in the front of the classroom, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Mr. Evans, if your conversation is over, I would like to begin the lesson."

Sam quickly turned his body forward and nodded awkwardly. He could already feel the blush creeping up on his cheeks. As his teacher turned around to begin writing on the board, he stole another glance at Juliet, who grinned broadly and winked at him, before turning her attention to the front.

_This girl is going to kill me_, Sam decided, his heart racing and his mind reeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter one is through! I'll probably update within the weekend. Oh, and the rating will go up guys within the next few chapters. It will probably get into the T range. But right now, I see no problems with leaving it at K+.<strong>

**So ya, what do you think? I know it's a little rocky in the beginning, but I promise it gets better. I just had to modify a few things, and it got a bit shaky.**

**Constructive criticism is always welcome! Oh, and tell me what you think of Juliet. I can't wait till you guys get to know her better! I don't want to spoil anything, but she is definitely not as transparent as she seems…**

**So I'm going to end this ridiculously long AN. TTFN!**


End file.
